User blog:JKGame/Spike vs Morgana: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Hello everyone. First, Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara was an amazing battle. A bit lacking in the visuals department, but the lyrics were well-written and the beat was really catchy! Anyway, here we now have Spike in a battle. Spike had a lot of opponents planned for him and then scrapped due to me not really liking them in the end. Ridley from Metroid, Emmet from The Lego Movie, etc. Finally, I thought of this and realized just how similar they are. I could've released this for Season 3, but hey, Persona 5 is getting some big attention lately with its representation in Smash and the new games based on it coming out like Persona 5 S and Persona 5: The Royal. I may as well release it now. Also, this won't be the only Persona 5 battle I will make. Joker's gonna be rapping in a very special battle for Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. Let's dive right in! "Majo character and a Phantom Thief from the game Persona 5, Morgana, and dragon and Twilight's closest companion, Spike, battle each other to see who's the better animal sidekick who likes to help out in a group and has a crush on one of the group's members." Beat: Swavey (Tristan on the Track) Battle (Static is shown on the screen, then the Phantom Thieves logo appears before the MLRB logo does.) MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! 'Morgana:' I don't need my Persona to beat Spyro's baby brother! I'm about to bring more beef than a serving at Big Bang Burger! Feel free to call me Pikachu, 'cause you're in for a shock When I come at this reptile as if I was a giant roc! You do nothing but cause problems, no wonder your episodes suck! If you're trying to mess with this Phantom Thief, then you're out of Wese-luck! Rainbow Dash was right! You really are one lame dragon! I'll be more manly than you'll ever be if you're still wearing that frilly apron! 'Spike:' Man, I know you're skilled in Garu spells, but that verse really blew. Igor made a mistake creating you. You should've stayed in the Velvet Room! I'm MLP's OG, been around since the very beginning! I'm the best Spike of all generations, while you're even worse than Teddie! You're all bark and no bite, pretty much half a Timberwolf! This catbus better leave. I think you're late on picking up Totoro! You really think you're a human? Everyone knows you're not! I don't get violent, but your Skull's about to get a taste of Spike's punch! (Morgana then somehow enters Spike's palace (A palace is something from Persona 5). I'll let your imagination figure out what it looks like.) 'Morgana:' Remember when your rendition of the Cloudsdale Anthem turned out to be crap? When I was hearing you rap, it reminded me of that! How come the Mane 6 still keep you around? Your role serves no purpose 'Cause one's in for a world of trouble when Spike's At Your Service! 'Spike:' Let me paint Mona a picture, call me Yusuke Da Vinci! You have a better chance of marrying Ann than even coming close to beating me! I'm surprised the others aren't here considering how you fare in palaces alone! We have a lot in common, Morgana, but you'll always be my Shadow! 'Morgana:' Bringing up Ann? Ha! Let me tell you something: You'll never win Lady Rarity's heart even with your little Peewee! I had more fun with a Dragon Quest when I was battling a slime! I'm here looking cool, sure to Break your Day with my rhymes! Yeah, I did feel useless at times, but an owl of all things upstaged your @ss! I'll flatten you like a pancake once I unleash my All-Out Rap Attack! I'm sure you're used to getting beat up with your status as a butt-monkey! Honestly, it's almost scary how good I am when it comes to rapping! 'Spike:' Well, that comeback was more disappointing than the reveal of Persona 5 S! You say you're good at raps, but I'm spitting fire hotter than Futaba's palace! I'm always by Twilight's side, whether she's feeling stressed or upset While all you do is pester Ren about how he should go to bed! You're definitely the most annoying thing I ever met in this world! You try to put up a manly Persona, yet you even have a name of a girl! You're like the result of if Happy and I got involved in a fusion! I'm like Caroline and Justine, 'cause I'm nailing my rap's execution! 'Morgana:' Your own greed turned you into some discount Godzilla! And do I even need to bring up bronies? Just a bunch of Kamoshidas! You got fooled by your fake dad like it was an episode of Maury! If you're gonna make up with me, then sorry, it's too late for apologies! 'Spike:' You're losing this battle! I heard better insults from Garble! You're the Humdrum of your group, always getting your friends into trouble! This fight is almost done, but you're in for a Last Surprise! I'll send a letter to the Thieves: Morgana just got Spiked! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- (The screen turns into static and then reverts to normal) -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Spike Morgana What MLRB would you like to see a sequel to? Discord vs Deadpool Michael Myers vs Princess Luna (Same structure, new opponents) Hint for the next battle This battle will be on sale (not really). But wait, there's more! Opponents in need of hire Quibble Pants Diamond Tiara Grogar Chase McCain Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode. He could possibly be Quibble's opponent.) Category:Blog posts